percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyrios
Kyrios is the Titan of Wrath, Hatred, Destruction and Despair, and the younger twin brother of kronos and son of Ouranos. He is essentially the ultimate mastermind of everything that has transpired on the earth that is chaotic, destructive and terrifying, having orchestrated the destruction and dethroning of both his father and brothers and everything from then onwards. Kyrios' symbols of power include the sword, the silver crown, the harp and the spider. He has never once appeared in the series, but has been repeatedly adhered to indirectly. Biography Ouranos' overthrowal and Kronos' rule Kyrios was the younger twin brother of kronos and son of ouranos , the Protogenos of the Sky. He was physically immaculate-looking and the only one of his children to appeal to Ouranos, which would have provoked extreme jealousy among the Titans if they didn't feel threatened by him being the younger and presumably the least powerful of the Titans. However, when he once got into a violent argument with his older brother Hyperion and resorted to sword combat, he disarmed his brother and nearly killed him with only three clashes in the entire fight, stunning his brothers. Kronos took a great liking to him, as did Ouranos, who began to see him as the more likely heir to Ouranos' throne. After hearing that there was a prophecy spelling Ouranos' doom at the hands of one of his own children, Ouranos speculated that it was his most treasured son and disowned Kyrios, and when Kyrios argued back Ouranos had him imprisoned in Tartarus. From his cell, Kyrios spoke to Kronos in his dreams and discovered that Gaia had commanded the Titans to overthrow Ouranos for chaining the Hecatonkheires and Cyclopes. All of the other Titans had found themselves unable to do it, so Kyrios took the opportunity to goad Kronos into doing it himself, exploiting his hatred for his Protogenoi father and using it to incense his temptation to carry out the deed. He orchestrated the entire event, and thus Kronos and the Titans finally became bold enough to ambush Ouranos and hold him down. Whilst Kronos hacked Ouranos to pieces, Kyrios entered Ouranos' mind and tormented him with his own demise, taunting his father. Before Ouranos died, he prophecised that Kronos would be overthrown by his own children. There were rumours that Kyrios exploited his father into doing this, since Kyrios relished in chaos which would obviously proceed as a result. Kyrios' cage was ruptured when Ouranos was thrown into the sea, since Ouranos personally created the cage and since Ouranos was now destroyed the cage was nullified and Kyrios could escape. Kyrios was heartily embraced by his brother Kronos, and together the Titans dominated the earth as tyrannical rulers, Kyrios orchestrating and feeding off the resulting destruction and tyranny felt by mankind and by the Elder Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones. Kyrios developed a superiority complex towards the children that his brothers sired, including the second and third-generation Titans, especially Atlas. Kyrios was physically the most powerful of all the Titans, but he allowed Atlas to assume the identity of Titan of Endurance and Strength because he found it morbidly entertaining to watch his nephew childishly wield his strength over others. The First Titanomachy He was one of the Titans who dined with Kronos when he discovered that Kronos ate all of his children, but Zeus had been rescued by Rhea and raised in secret. He was one of those who were poisoned by Zeus when he opted to rescue his siblings from Kronos, and thus sparked the First Titanomachy between the Olympian Gods and the Titans. Not once did Kyrios personally enter a battle, instead puppeteering the events personally from behind the lines, steadily secreting chaos in the process. He was not overthrown when Zeus and the Olympians climactically overthrew the Titans and did not weep for Kronos when the latter suffered the precise same fate as Ouranos, in fact seeing it as somewhat poetic. Fight with Zeus Seeing an opportunity in the chaos to take power for himself, but more importantly to torment the triumphant Olympians, Kyrios opted to personally confront Zeus. However, Hera's presence on Olympus repelled him because she was the epitome and catalyst of stability and order, everything that contradicted him. He manipulated a situation where Hera was subtly tempted from Olympus with the rumour that Kronos was stirring in Tartarus. When Hera left, he trapped her in a presumably unbreakable cage in Tartarus, before venturing to Olympus himself to take power. He provoked a huge aura of hatred and violence among the Olympians, which nearly provoked them into coming to blows with one another, but this failed when Athena persuaded them that the conflict was unnecessary and destructive, and the Gods reconciled. Furious, Kyrios decided to take matters into his own hands. He materialised in the throne room of Olympus in the heart of a brutal white explosion, right in front of the Olympians. He introduced himself as the younger brother of Kronos, which stunned Zeus. Kyrios taunted Zeus, mocking his narcissism and incapacity for seeing the true complexity of a situation even if it were staring him directly in the face. He challenged his nephew to a fight, without the use of weapons or powers bar both sides' own strength and skill. Despite fierce protest by the other Olympians, especially Athena and Poseidon, Zeus accepted, seeing it as an opportunity to flaunt and solidify his status as the superior Olympian alive. The two deities engaged in a stupendously brutal fist fight, in which the punches they threw and the blows that were dealt rocked the whole of Olympus in brutal tremors, right in front of the shocked Olympians. The two of them were evenly matched in skill, but then Kyrios outmanoeuvred his nephew and threw a left hook so powerful that it shattered Zeus' jaw completely, incapacitating him. The Olympians were terrified by this, falling to their knees and weeping in front of Kyrios. Kyrios triumphantly declared himself the new King of Olympus. However, Gaia prematurely disapproved of Kyrios' plan, since Kyrios hadn't personally fought alongside his brothers against the Olympians and was therefore unfit to rule Olympus. She commanded that Hera's cage break and Hera charged to Olympus and appeared in a burst of light. Kyrios was overwhelmed by her presence at such proximity, falling to the ground before Hera. Hera cast a powerful curse over Kyrios, overwhelming him and causing him to explode in a storm of fire so intense that it was white. When the flames dissipated, Kyrios was gone, destroyed. However, he escaped Tartarus, and continued to operate in the shadows, to such an extent that the Gods were made entirely aware of his existence but unable to locate him. He was present whenever chaos and despair was abundant, including the death of Icarus and the Great Prophecy. The fact that such chaos had ensued when Hera was tricked by Kyrios was part of the reason the Olympians reacted as they did when Hera disappeared a second time in The Lost Hero Personality and Traits Appearance In Greek mythology, Kyrios is described to be an imposing and powerful man, towering over Atlas and Hyperion despite being the youngest of the Titans. He wore a voluminous black robe and his skin was apparently paler than Hades. His eyes are the colour of steel, so bright that they are frightening and so hard that they are impenetrable and do not give away a single thought in Kyrios' head, making him terrifyingly unpredictable. Kyrios had black hair, black like space itself, which he wore shoulder-length and kept groomed behind his ears. When he appeared on Olympus, he wore a resplendent silver crown to signify himself as the rightful King of Olympus. When he finally appeared to Luke Castellan, he was described to have a high forehead, to be rather short, as Luke matched his height, and not looking particularly well-built but Luke could somehow tell that he was infinitely stronger than he looked. His black hair was worn long, as usual, and his eyes were described to be like tiny pools of liquid silver. He wore a pristinely-styled black suit, worn finer than Zeus, and a black tie. He leaned on a cane with a silver planet earth on the handle, and his voice was spider-soft, gentle and relaxed but masking unimaginable capacity for destruction. Powers Kyrios is the younger twin brother of kronos and son of Ouranos and therefore the is three minutes younger than kronos, but despite that he is tremendously powerful, supremely more powerful than any of his Titan brothers and said to be nearly as powerful as Ouranos himself in his prime, before his overthrowal by Hera. Even so, he remained immeasurably powerful, one of the most powerful beings in existence. * Massive strength: Kyrios possessed incredible physical strength, power and durability, even when he was young. He was said to be physically superior to Atlas, and only surrendered the title of Titan of Endurance and Strength to his nephew because he found it entertaining to watch Atlas arrogantly wield his strength in obnoxious and immature fashions. Kyrios never once fought during the First Titanomachy with his brothers, but was still a master of combat. The truest example of his strength was when he challenged Zeus to unarmed combat, without the use of their powers bar their own physical strength, and defeated Zeus, shattering his jaw to win the fight. He also bore the Titan's Curse with just one hand, standing fully upright and physically undisturbed by the burden, as a demonstration to Atlas that he was not a coward or a weakling. * Pathokinesis: Kyrios, as the Titan of Wrath and Hatred, had absolute control over emotions: ** Aggressiokinesis: He had supreme control over anger and rage, able to intensify and sate it whenever he wanted. He was able to cause the Olympians themselves to turn against one another in open war, and even intensified his own father's hatred for the Titans, enough to provide him with the opportunity to cause Kronos to upturn Ouranos and destroy him. *** Anger detection: He was a master of reading emotions, especially rage, and could subconsciously detect the anger in a person, regardless of how well they hid their emotions from others facially and mentally. *** Anger personification: Kyrios was the personification of wrath, and therefore his presence alone could cause absolute chaos among others who were standing too close to him, since even Athena expressed she was just short of attacking her siblings when Kyrios transported himself to Olympus to confront Zeus. ** Phobikinesis: He had divine control over fear, far more than Phobos: *** Fear inducement: Kyrios was able to personally induce fear in an entire species of individuals, enough to make them paranoid, delusional and violent, as such was responsible to any act done out of fear by humans. When he managed to shatter Zeus's jaw, the resulting fear that Kyrios empowered as a result of his triumph brought the Olympians to their knees, weeping. *** Fear overdrive: Kyrios was able to overdrive a person's fear to a point that it drove them mad, and even killed them as a result by snapping their mind. *** Fear negation: He could remove a person's fear completely, but in the process make them overconfident and reckless, therefore increasing the presence and triumph of chaos. ** Menchalokinesis: Kyrios had absolute authority over despair and sadness: *** Depression: He was able to induce absolute depression on a person, to a point that they commit suicide, and was thus present when Daedalus lost his son Icarus and therefore is responsible for the events that followed. * Pyrokinesis: Kyrios had immense authority and control over fire, since fire was a representation and a common cause for destruction: ** Fire transportation: He appeared on Olympus in a brutal explosion of intense white fire. ** Fire blasts: He could conjure streams, balls, discs and blasts of flame from his hand, and even create pyrokinetic shockwaves from his own body. ** Internal pyrokinesis: He could explode a person in a burst of disintegrating flame with the snap of his fingers. ** Personal pyrokinesis: When Hera destroyed Kyrios at the climax of his fight with Zeus, Kyrios erupted in a huge storm of white fire. * Genius: Kyrios is incredibly intelligent, cunning and manipulative, with a subtle and unpredictable nature. His primary method of exploiting his enemies is through manipulating them as opposed to using his incredible power. He was able to manipulate Ouranos into hating his children, and even manipulated Kronos himself into turning on Ouranos and sparking the rise of the Titans. In turn, he manipulated Kronos into eating his children, advancing the prophecy that he would be overthrown by his children, and thus provoked Zeus into turning on Kronos and then proceeded to manipulate the First Titanomachy. He was able to intellectually stun Luke Castellan by providing moral and ethical arguments and perspectives for and against his service to Kronos. Kyrios has an unpredictable personality, a mentality so mysterious that it frightened even Athena, who is probably one of the most intelligent of the Olympians. * Chronokinesis: Just like his elder twin brother Kronos, Kyrios has a surprisingly large amount of control over time itself. ** Time reversal: When speaking with Luke Castellan, when Luke claimed that he hated his father Hermes, Kyrios then chronokinetically reversed time so that Luke said it in exactly the same way three times before asking him if he believed what he was saying. ** Time freezing: He was able to freeze time itself, and thus able to literally cease someone from speaking in mid-sentence, making them feel as if what they were about to say was on the very tip of their tongue. ** Time perception: He can change the way people perceive the process of time. ** time manipulation or the ability to manipulate time Category:Children of Ouranos Category:Titan Category:Immortal Category:Greek Deity Category:Children of Gaia